


Restrained and Sedated

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Depressing, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Asylum, Mental Instability, Other, Therapy, Torture, Violent Outburst, drugged, lullaby, mental issues, soothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: Set in a mental asylum, 18yr old JP (or John Paul), is committed by his mother because  she can't deal with his violent outbursts anymore. Since, his outbursts continue at the mental asylum, he is constantly sedated and restrained.





	1. The Asylum

"JP get in the car now!" 18yr old JP's mother screamed as she tried to force him in the car. "Mom," he sobbed. "I don't want to!" "I don't care what you want." His mother snapped. She finally pushed him in the car, turned the child locks on so he wouldn't escape and closed the door. JP ran to the other door to try and escape but when the door opened his mother put the child locks on and tried closing the door. JP was using his feat to keep the door open. "Mama!" He pleaded like a child. "Please." His mother pushed his foot out of the way and closed the door as he let out a sobbing scream. His mother drove for a while before they pulled up into Branson's Mental Hospital. When she pulled up workers and doctors stepped out seeing JP through the back window. His mother angrily opened the door. "Get out." She snapped at him. He shook his head. "GET OUT!" She screamed making JP and even some of the workers and doctors jump. She tried to jerk him out but he screamed. Workers went on the other side of the car and opened the door. When JP tried to get away, they grabbed him. He thrashed and screamed as he was pulled from the car. He tried to grab onto his mother but she pushed his and away. "MAMA!" JP screamed. He was taken inside as he heard his mother drive off. He was taken into a room were his screams turned into gasped sobs.  He was placed on the ground were he continued struggled. "Kid," a voice said. "We need you to calm down, or we'll sedate you." JP couldn't calm down. He was so terrified. The voice ordered him to be sedated. When JP saw the needle, he began struggling again and screaming. Hands held him, voices calmed him as he was sedated. "There you go kid, calm down." The same voice said. JP liked this voice, it seemed kind. JP laid back in someone's arms and looked up and found out who the voice belonged to: a young male nurse in his early thirties. JP tried to talk to the nurse but the young man shushed the scared teenager. "Sam, we need you to get him changed," a female voice said. So that was his name. Sam was handed pajama like clothing. He began lifting JP's shirt when he was stopped by JP. "No, no it's okay. We have to put these on you." Sam showed JP the new clothes he would wear. "Okay?" Sam said to him like a child. JP slowly nodded. Sam slowly got JP changed.  The sedative slowly began to ware off when JP spoke. "Does...mama...hate me?" He asked in a weak voice. "Of course she doesn't." Sam said as he began to rock the tired teen. "She just needs some time to cool down." "Cool down?" JP asked with confusion caused by the sedative. "Yeah." Sam said. "I mean she needs time to relax." "Ohh." JP said. The rocking calmed JP as his eyes closed. Sam slowly picked up the sleeping teen and placed him into the bed that was in the room. He covered him with blankets and made him as comfortable as possible before leaving the room and letting JP sleep all the drowsiness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is from my wattpad account (the first few chapters are).


	2. Forced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the nurses force JP to eat his food when he refuses. They then punish him by stripping him and throwing him into the snow.

When JP woke up he tried to get up but couldn't. He looked at his wrists and saw that he was restrained. "Well look whose up." A female nurse said. She brought a bowl of oatmeal over and sat down next to JP. JP always hated oatmeal. He just didn't like it. "Open wide." He turned his head away but another nurse was there and forced his mouth open. The nurse began shoving oatmeal down JP's throat. JP spit out the food as he gagged. This resulted in a hard slap to the face. "Stop that and eat!" The nurse feeding him said. When she put more in his mouth his spit some in her face, which caused him to be slapped even harder. He struggled against the restraints as food was constantly shoved in his mouth. He spit it out again. The nurse was getting frustrated. She grabbed JP's face. "Spit it out again and you'll be severely punished." She snarled. He couldn't help it since his mouth was being forced open. "That's it!" She snapped. "Sam!" JP screamed. He was slapped again. "Sam won't come!" She slammed him against the wall. "Strip." She ordered. JP quickly shook his head. The two nurses attacked, restrained and began to strip his close off until his bare body was exposed. "Go stand outside." They ordered. JP shook his head. "It's the middle of December." He said. "I don't care!" One nurse snapped. "Go.Outside!" "No." JP replied. The two nurses dragged him outside and threw him into the snow. "Stay there!" They yelled. JP curled up and shivered. Soon Sam pulled up in his car and looked over and saw JP curled up on the front steps of the asylum. He grabbed a blanket he always kept in his car and rushed out. "JP what the hell are you doing out here like this?" He wrapped the blanket around the shivering boy and helped him stand up. He took him inside. "JP if you don't-" The nurse stopped and looked at Sam who was furious. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" He barked. "That little bastard refused to eat his food and spit it in my face." "So you put him in the snow naked!?" He ignored the rest of their words as he took JP to his room and closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it's really screwed up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comment :)


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comforts JP and JP is warmed by a hot bath

Sam walked JP to where the closet was and sat him down in a corner. As he was getting his clothes for him a puddle began forming where JP sat. Sam noticed. JP began softly sobbing. "Come on." Sam said as he stood the sobbing boy up. He grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room. He called the janitor when he saw him. "Excuse me, JP had a little accident in the corner near his closet. Would you mind helping me by cleaning it up? I'm gonna go to the bathing area with him." "Of course," the janitor replied. When they got to a bathing area, a woman working that area walked up to the men. "Sam what happened to him?!" She asked "Two of our nurses stripped him and threw him in the snow when he refused to eat." "How horrible!" She announced. "He just had a little accident because he was so scared." "Poor thing. Alright, I'll take care of him you go back to work." "Come on, sweetie." She said as she helped JP into a tub filled with warm (clean), water. After scrubbing his hair, she began scrubbing his body. "Why?" He asked. "Huh?" The nurse asked. "Why did mama leave me?" He began sobbing. "Does she not love me any more?" "Shh, of course she loves you." She said as she pulled JP out of the tub and dressed him. She helped him walk out  of the room and back to Sam. Except, Sam wasn't there. It was the two nurses from before.


	4. Sedated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two nurses from before return with more torture for JP

The two women took JP from the nurse since she didn't know that they were the ones who abuse him. This caused him to have a violent outburst. "I WANT SAM!" He screamed. "SAM!" He yelled. His mouth was covered as he was dragged into his room. These women were strong. He was placed on the bed as he fought them. Suddenly, he felt a prick. The sedative didn't work immediately, which caused him to fight a little longer before he began to feel tired. He felt his body being restrained. He fought violently against the restraints. "Mama!" He screamed. "I want you!" He trashed his body and arched his back trying to get free. The restraints dug into his skin, scarring it. "SAM!" His voice shrieked as his throat was being torn to shreds. He was slapped again. "Shut up!" One of the nurses yelled. JP quickly closed his mouth in fear of getting another slap to the face. He felt weak and tired. He wanted somebody to hold him. He wanted...Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for torturing JP :(
> 
>  
> 
> But Kudos and comment :)


	5. Cradled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam cradles the terrified teen in his arms

JP slept for about an hour and when he woke up he was still restrained. The growing fear inside him clouded his sanity. He soon had the strength to violently thrash against the restraints. His outburst was clouding his mind so much he didn't realize Sam untying his restraints. JP was still thrashing when Sam took the boy into his arms and began to cradle him. He hugged his arms close so JP wouldn't end up accidentally hitting Sam in the face. JP struggled to get free but the hug Sam was giving him was draining his fighting energy. His screams were muted by Sam's voice. "Shh, JP." He said. "You're okay." He continued struggling and grunted. Sam tightened his grip as he continued to cradle the terrified teenager.  JP slowly stopped struggling. "S..S-Sam?" He stuttered like a child. "I'm here JP." He said. "I'm here." JP wrapped his arms around Sam and clung to him as his tears poured out of his eyes. "Shhhh," he said. He continued to rock the sobbing teen until he calmed down. To Sam, JP was like the little brother he never had. Then the door opened and the two nurses walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment :)


	6. The Big Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again bitch one and bitch two return only to have JP to have a major violent outburst

JP quickly pushed away from Sam as the two scary nurses walked towards him. JP began screaming as Sam tried to get the nurses away from him. "You're scaring him!" He yelled. "He's a little shit!" One nurse yelled. "You shut the hell up!" Sam snapped. He tried to calm JP down but JP's screams grew louder as he kicked over his nightstand shattering the lamp that rested on top of it. "See this is why his mother ditched him here." One of the other nurses said. "I swear to God if you two don't shut he hell up." Sam snapped. "He needs to be sedated." "NO HE DOESNT!" JP kicked the wall with his feet soon covering them in blood. JP then scratched at his face and pulled at his hair while screaming his lungs out. Hot tears streamed down his face. "MAMA!" He screamed. "MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!!!" "JP," Sam said soothingly. "Calm down." He broke free of the grasp Sam had on him and lunged at the two nurses tackling one of them. "Shit." Sam said. JP had began choking the nurse he pinned down and he felt Sam struggling to pull him off. "JP STOP!" Sam screamed. JP didn't hear Sam over his own screams. Soon Sam was able to pull JP off the nurse as he restrained the screaming teen in his arms. "Shh, JP." He soothed. Slowly JP calmed down and sobbed in Sam's arms. "There you go buddy, calm down." The two nurses had ran out of the room scared of what just happened. "JP they're gone." Sam said. "They're gone." "S-Sam." JP sobbed. "Yes I'm here, I'm here." Sam assured the sobbing boy. "I'm sorry!" JP yelled. "Shh it's okay, you didn't mean it." All JP did was sob in Sam's arms for the next hour. That's all he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment :)
> 
> Also I don't know why there is a note at the end of this chapter saying that I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. That note was supposed to go on the end of the first chapter and I tried to edit it but when I did it only showed one note. Idk. Sorry for the inconvenience


	7. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Title of this chapter is the name of the song "Unsteady" by X Ambassadors.)
> 
> JP begins to become mentally unsteady and the doctor and Sam try to help him.

JP's mental health was deteriorating at a rapid speed. He had attacked the doctor, who was in charge of the asylum, and ended up being sedated for that. The same day, he sat in the corner of his room with his eyes looking like he HAD been drugged. They were droopy and showed little sparkle. Then the doctor walked in. "Nononononono." JP began to say. He was afraid of hurting the doctor again. JP held his hands up in his face as a shield of defense in case the doctor hit him. "Hey," the doctor said. "It's okay, JP. I won't hurt you." "But..." JP began sobbing. "I hurt you." "It was my fault." The doctor said. "I shouldn't have startled you." "But." JP began again. "JP," he heard Sam's voice say. He didn't notice Sam was with the doctor. "Stop." Sam said. JP was getting frustrated and began hitting himself. "No." The doctor said firmly taking both of JP's hands. JP began sobbing loudly, twisting his hands trying to get free. He felt his mind slowly melting away. "Mama." He moaned. "Mama." "Shh," the doctor said wiping JP's tears. JP looked up at the doctor sobbing. "Mama." He sobbed again. He collapsed into the doctor's arms as the doctor rubbed JP's back. JP continued his moaned sobs. Sam wiped away JP's tears with a tissue. "Mama!" He said. The doctor began rocking the sobbing teenager. Both the doctor and Sam knew JP's mental health was rotting away. They had to help. They needed to help. They were going to help.


	8. A Visit From Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JP's mother visits after getting a call from Sam hoping that if JP saw his mother it would help him.

JP was already having a very bad day. He had already been both sedated and restrained because he threw a fit in the room with the other patients. Later when the restraints had been taken off and he had woken up, he sat in a corner of his room eyes droopy from the drugs that had been in his system, sobbing. "Mama!" He sobbed. His face was red and wet with tears, snot, and drool. Then his door roared with the click of it being unlocked. JP hugged his legs closer to his chest sobbing harder out of fear. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I"m sorry, I'm sorry." He didn't quite know what he was apologizing for but he assumed he did something wrong since he thought someone was coming into his room to hit him. Instead, his mother walked in. "Mama." He said through his tears. He ran to his mother to hug her but she rejected his hug by grabbing his arms. "Mama!" He yelled. "JP, stop." His mother ordered. JP kept trying to push his mothers arms away so he could hug her but her grip kept returning. Feeling frustrated she pushed him to the ground where he crawled and clung to his mother's legs. "MAMA!" He screamed. "JP," his mother began. "Let go please." "No, mama!" JP sobbed a reply. "John Paul Andrews!" His mother raised her voice. "Release me, right now!" "No." JP said with a stern tone as he continued to sob. He began screaming as she tried to shake him off. "Ah, mama!" He said clinging tightly to her legs. He was afraid she was going to leave him again but he didn't know that she was trying to tell him something. "DON'T LEAVE ME MOMMY!!" JP finally screamed. It had been years since she heard her son called her 'mommy'. She bent down to his level and gently pried his hands from her legs and made him face her. "JP," she began. "Do you know why you were put here?" "Cause mama hates me." JP replied with a sad, choked sob. "NO." His mother kinda shouted making him jump. "I put you here, because you were getting to angry a lot, and that was scaring mama." JP struggled to find a response as he let out a moaning sob and collapsed into his mother's arms. She began rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth as her baby boy sobbed non-stop. " I'm-sorr-y m-ama." He stuttered as his sobs hardened. His mother soon realized that her son from before was gone. The son she was cradling was a broken child desperate for his mother. She was going to give him the love she never gave him. No matter what it takes. She will be the mother he deserves. Even if it will be hard. She will help her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment :)


	9. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JP gets therapy to help him mentally but the first session doesn't go as well as everyone hoped.

JP must have fallen asleep because when he woke up he was still in his mother's arms being rocked and his back being rubbed. "Mama." He said weakly. "Hmm?" She cooed. "Are you real?" Her tired son asked. "Of course baby." Then the door opened and Sam and the doctor walked in. "Let's go." Same said. JP wouldn't let go of his mother so like a child, she carried her son down to a room. She tried to place him on a bed but he clung to her. "It's okay." She soothed. Nurses pried him off of his mother and laid him down on the bed. He whimpered, "Mama." He reached out feeling for her grasp. She took his hand. "Mama, I'm scared." JP sobbed. They were about to place some sticker things on his head when he pushed them away and sat up and ran out of the room. "Stop him!" The doctor yelled. JP turned and saw people running after him. "Nooo." He whimpered. When he turned back around he bumped into another doctor who lifted him into his arms. "Noo!" He screamed. "MAMA!" They placed him on the bed and were about to sedated him when his mother stopped them. His screams had grown louder and his sobs grew harder. "Come here." She said to JP. She helped him sit up when he jumped into her arms sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh, baby, you're okay." His mother soothed. "No needle." He sobbed. "No needle, mama!" "Shh, calm down. We won't give you a needle." "Can you sing the song from the movie?" He asked. JP's mother nodded and began to sing to her broken child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. 
> 
> Kudos and comment :)


	10. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JP's mother sings her son a lullaby

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow._   
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._   
_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._   
_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._   
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._   
_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._   
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away._   
_A cloak of green, a moon beam ray._   
_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay._   
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._   
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._   
_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._   
_Here is the place where I love you._

 

JP's mother sang this two more times as he sobbed in her arms.  "Mama." He sobbed when she stopped singing. "Shh." She replied and began singing again. 

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow._   
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._   
_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._   
_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._   
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._   
_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._   
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away._   
_A cloak of green, a moon beam ray._   
_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay._   
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._   
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._   
_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._   
_Here is the place where I love you._

 

Slowly his sobs slowed to hiccups as he fell asleep against his mother's embrace. She kissed his head as she carried her son back to his room. She laid him on his bed and covered him with the sheets. She kissed him once again before leaving for the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunger Games reference I know. I just thought Rue's lullaby would be better than Rock a Bye Baby or something like that.


	11. Poke Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two nurses from before walk in and began poking JP to the point where he has another outburst.

It was midnight when it happened. JP was sleeping when he was awoken by the opening of the squeaky door. The two nurses who sedated and restrained him before walked in. When he saw them he grew scared. They began poking him. He began squirming. "Oh you don't like that?" One said. The poking then increased as JP began whining and crying. "Stop it!" He whined. His cries were growing louder. "Stop."JP said again. The nurses kept ignoring him as they kept poking him. "Stop it!" He said a bit louder. The poking didn't stop." "Stop it!!" He yelled. The poking continued. "STOP IT!" He finally screamed and jerked away from the nurses. However, they followed him to the corner and kept poking and poking him. "Please STOP!" He pleaded. The poking only intensified as did JP's breathing. He grew so scared that he accidentally wet himself. Both nurses noticed. JP began sobbing. "Aww," the nurses taunted and laughed only humiliating JP even more as his sobs hardened. His hands wrapped around his head as the poking kept on going faster and faster until JP finally snapped. He let out a throat ripping scream and began thrashing his arms. He stood up and shoved the nurses away. Before they could return to their poking frenzy, JP picked up the lamp that had been sitting on the small table next to his bed, and threw it at the nurses. They dodged it and it hit the wall and shattered. JP's mind was quickly clouded by his outburst that he couldn't control himself. Screams and sobs escaped his throat and he threw anything he could find at the two nurses. He collapsed and so the nurses continued their poking spree as he screamed and sobbed. JP's face was soon wet with tears, drool, and snot. He continued thrashing his limbs as he screamed. This torture felt as if it went on for hours before the door to JP's room finally opened. "What the hell is going on in here?" A familiar voice sounded:Sam. JP looked up and saw Sam and ran to him. He jumped into Sam's arms screaming and sobbing, soaking Sam's shirt. "Just get the hell out of here before I kill you two." He snapped at the two nurses. The two nurses got up and before they left they quickly poked JP who screamed again. "Shh." Sam said soothingly. He walked over to JP's bed were JP continued to cling to him. Sam noticed the wet spot on JP's pants and went to get up and get a new pair of underwear and pants for him but JP clung even tighter to Sam. "They..." JP began. "They w-w-wouldn't s-stop." He stuttered through his tears. Sam began to rock the sobbing teen. JP's loud sobs continued. "Shhh," Sam said again. Not too much time went by until JP's sobs turned into hiccups as JP fell asleep in Sam's arms. Sam gently laid JP down and covered him with the blankets and left, too plan everything that was going to happen the next day.


	12. More Therapy

The next day JP woke up in his bed with someone looking at him: his mother. "Mama!" He yelled. He sat up and hugged her and she hugged back. "Mama," he said as he began sobbing. "What's wrong, hon?" His mother asked as she began rocking the crying boy. "They wouldn't stop poking me last night." He hiccuped. "Who, wouldn't stop poking you?" His mother cooed. "The mean ladies!" JP shouted through his heavy sobs. "Sweetie, it's okay I'm here now. We have to go to more therapy." JP grew scared. "NO!" He screamed. "No stickers! No needle!" He sobbed. "Shhh, shhh." His mother soothed. "It's okay. It'll be alright. Now come on." She said as she set her son down and helped him stand up. The door opened and they walked to the room where he had his major meltdown. "Lay down." The doctor said. JP obeyed and as soon as he laid down, he was restrained and he freaked out. "No. Mama!" JP said as he began to tremble and cry out for his mother. "Shh," his mother said. The stickers were placed on his head and a machine started up and measured his brain waves. He squirmed and tried to get free. "Almost done buddy," the doctor said. "Almost done." JP didn't want to be 'almost' done, he wanted to be done now. "Done now!" He yelled, "Done now!" Everyone could tell he was getting slightly agitated. "Hold on, JP 10 more minutes." JP heard Sam say. "No, now!" JP screamed and began fighting the restraints again as he wailed. JP's mother's chest tightened to the heartbreaking sounds her fragile son. Soon it was over and the doctor turned to the mother. "I hate to say it," he began. "But his mental state is decreasing." His mother nodded. "As long as I can still see him and he's alive, I don't care what his mental state is." His mother said. The doctor nodded. "The new task is to try and stable his mental state and prevent it from decreasing to the point where it's too late." The doctor stated. JP's mother nodded and began to calm down her still sobbing son. The machine turned off and the restraints were taken off. JP's mother took her son into her arms and carried him back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short


	13. Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the number of times JP had a breakdown over the course of a few weeks and had to be calmed down by either his mother, Sam, and/or the doctor.

1 WEEK LATER  
\-------------  
"JP," JP's mother said, "Let's go take a bath." JP was sobbing and thrashing to get away each time he was touched. "No, Mama!" The boy sobbed. Sam came in and sighed as he picked up the crying teen. JP's cries increased as he screamed and thrashed to get out of Sam's tight grip. "No, Sam! No!" JP screamed as he continued to sob his heart out. Soon, he began coughing and gagging from crying so hard. "Shh, calm down, JP." Sam soothed. "You're alright." JP slowly began to calm down as they approached the showering/bathing area. Once they got there, Sam gently sat JP on a chair and wiped away his remaining tears. JP felt his mother rub his back, calming him down. "We're gonna get you undressed okay?" She said to him in a soothing voice. JP slowly nodded. JP's mother and Sam slowly got him undressed and placed him in the tub filled with warm water. As JP's mother washed his hair, shampoo slowly slid into his eyes. JP began crying and screaming. "Hey, hey, it's okay." She soothed as she rinsed the shampoo out of her crying son's eyes. Instead of calming down, JP began to cry harder, reaching out to his mother, wanting to be held. "I know, I know." His mother soothed. He continued to cry for his mother as his body was washed. Once all the soap was rinsed off, he was helped out of the tub, dried and dressed in clean clothes. Once he was dressed he clung to his mother and continued to sob. "Hey, you're okay." JP's mother said. She rubbed his back with one hand while she held him as she walked him back to his room with the other. Sam left for a few moments to take care of another patient while JP's mother continued to comfort her son. She looked at her watch and sighed because she had to leave her son once again. "JP, I have to go now." She said. "Noo!" JP whined as he clung to his mother. With a knot in her heart, JP's mother pried his arms from her and he let out an agonizing scream. Sam came running in and found JP trying to prevent his mother from leaving. Sam took JP in his arms and pried his hand off of his mother's arm. JP screamed and thrashed as his mother left. "MAMA!" He sobbed. He continued to cry and attempt to escape Sam's arms. Again, JP began coughing and gagging from crying too hard. Sam tried to get him to calm down but to no avail. He called for the doctor who also tried to get JP to calm down but he couldn't get JP to calm down either. Both Sam and the doctor sighed knowing JP has to be sedated. The doctor called for a nurse who brought in the sedative. JP saw the needle out of the corner of his eye and thrashed even more. Both the nurse and Sam held JP tight as the doctor administered the sedative. After a few moments, JP's struggle began to slow and his sobs turned to hiccups. He felt Sam begin to rock him as he sniffled. JP tried to fight sleep but couldn't. His eyes finally closed and his breathing evened out. Sam and the doctor looked at JP and felt nervous and afraid for JP and his deteriorating mental state.

 

2 WEEKS LATER  
\-------------  
"I WANT MAMA!" JP sobbed. "JP," Sam said. "She's sick today." JP shook his head continued sobbing. He wanted to stop crying but he couldn't. He felt so frustrated that he couldn't stop crying that he tugged at his hair. "MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" He screamed. Sam gently grabbed the hysterical boy's hands. "Don't pull your hair." He said softly. JP groaned as he tried to escape Sam's grip. When he couldn't get his hands free, JP began to headbutt Sam's shoulder as he screamed and sobbed. "Hey, hey," Sam said as he wrapped one arm around JP's head and the other around his back, restraining him. JP struggled for a while before going limp in Sam's arms and continued sobbing. Sam rocked the boy and rubbed his back. JP's sobs dimmed down to cries. Sam's shirt was soon soaked in snot, drool, and tears but he didn't care. "Mama." JP whimpered repeatedly. Sam's heart broke when he heard JP's miserable cries. He just wanted to get JP to calm down. "She'll be back when she's better." He reassured JP. JP slowly nodded as he fell asleep in Sam's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note, when I named the chapter "Fits" I didn't mean it as in temper tantrum fit. I meant it as in mental breakdown fit. Hope that makes sense.


End file.
